The Yugioh Show! Odd version.
by Corny Stuff
Summary: This is where all the Yugioh people do things they'd never do in the show. Except for Mokuba. Joey and Tristan act a little differently. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy!
1. Cya Gramps! Whats up Duelist Island!

****

Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter One

Bye Grampa!

Yugi got a video tape from Maximillion Pegasus. So he popped it in and everything went dark and his his friends couldn't move. They were just frozen as if time has frozen. 

" My friends! Yes! Now I can steal Tea's and Joey's cards. Heeheehee!" Yugi laughed.

But then his millenium puzzle activated and Yami Yugi and Yugi started arguing.

"Don't do that! They are your loyal friends!" Yami Yugi protested.

"That's why they'll understand!" Yugi said back.

" Yugi you are a bad boy!"

" Fine you big meanie! I'll give the back! But I'm keeping Joey's Flame Swordsman or I don't return them at all."

" Fine"

Then Yugi became Yami Yugi totally.

" Now release my friends NOW!" Yami Yugi shouted.

" Only if you beat me in a duel. Mwhahahahahaha!" Pegasus laughed. 

" Don't laugh. You sound like a retard." Yami Yugi shouted. "Now lets duel!"

_I ought to use this Koumori Dragon _Yugi thought.

" Stop right there! You are going to use the Koumori Dragon! " Pegasus said.

" But… but… How did you know? Probably some gay magic trick! But im still playing this card!" Yami Yugi said.

"Thwn I use Crapper piper! Oops I mean Dragon Piper. Now I can control your Koumori Dragon!"

" Oh NO! Hey they came alive! But how? It's cool though! Go Dark Magician!"

" What!? But how could you have drawn that card! It's not time yet FOOL!" 

" Oh well. The pencil was mental and this duel is boring so I want to finish it!"

"Fine then you automatically lose! HAHAHAHA!!!" Pegaus laughed like a maniac.

" And I take your grandpa's soul! Heeheeheee!" 

"GRANDPA!!!NO!!!!" Yugi shouted. " Oh well now I get to keep your cards forever MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"So long little Yugi!" Pegasus laughed.

Part 2

Yugi at Duelist Kingdom!

" Joey! Joey! He's the man! He kicks everyone's sorry can!" Some odd girls shouted.

" Why thankyou! " Joey replied bowing.

" What about ME!" Tristan shouted.

" It'll be okay dueling sucker." Mai said patting Tristan's back.

" WWWAHHHH!!" Tristan cried.

" Hi I'm Rex! ULTIMATE DUELIST! I will crush you with the field! Oops! I mean with my monsters."

" Why can't anyone remember their lines anymore!" Tea complained.

" Because I must steal their cards!" Yugi replied. "Nevermind…"

Yugi then hyptonized Tea.

" You will Love me A LOT and you will forget about the saying of me stealing." Yugi said.

" Yes, Master I mean COOL Yugi." Tea replied.

" Tea! DO you really like this dweeb!?" Tristan shouted shocked. "First day on the island and everything already SUCKS!"

" Haha! That's because you don't have wonderful girls cheering you!" Joey said. "HAHA"

" Joey, Joey, He's the man! He kicks everyone's sorry can!" the weird girls cried out.

Yugi was walking and fell down into the Earth.

" What happened!?" Joey said shocked.

" Protecting the world from devastation!"

" Uniting people from the nations!"

" Wait! James I think we're in the wrong cartoon."

" But are you sure it's not ANIME!?"

" Who knows."

"Let's get out of here!"

" MEOWTH that's right!"

*************************************************************

50 minutes later

" What happened to Rex?" Tristan asked.

" I don't know!" Joey replied.

_Pant pant pant pant_.

" What's that!? Who's there!?" Joey asked terrified.

" It's only Odie. But what's he doing here?" Tea said.

"Who are you!?." Garfield asked. He stole all of Mai food and left.

" My food!" Mai yelled.

Garfield and Odie left and Rex popped up and challenged Yugi to a duel and Yugi accepted. Yugi became Yami Yugi.

" Let the duel begin!" Yami yugi shouted.

To be continued…


	2. 2 Happy Duels and Yugi goes psyco at end...

Yu-Gi-Oh!!

Chapter 2 

The Little Duels Begin

_Hmmm… The Winged Dragon, Great White, Swords of Revealing light, Spellbinding circle and Kuriboh. _Yugi thought.

" I play The Winged Dragon!" said Yami Yugi.

"Then I play Two Headed King Rex!" Rex shouted. "Stomp him!"

" I have to say. That is one ugly dinosaur!" Yami Yugi retorted.

"Hahaha! You now have 1600 life points." Rex shouted happily. "I think I'm going to win! Yahoo!"

" Then I play DARK MAGICIAN!!" Yami Yugi shouted as he played the card."Dark magic attack! Now you only have 1400 life points! HAHA!" 

As he said that, Yugi mooned him.

" Yuck! That's ugly!" Rex complained.

" Correction! Your ugly!" Yami Yugi said back.

" Your mean! I play Tomazaur! He'll kick your gay little butt!" Rex shouted joyfully.

" Dark magic attack!"

Rex's life points went down to 0.

" But how! This isn't possible! NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Yay I win!" Yami Yugi said happily. 

" That's just like you Yugi! Kicking everyones butt!" Joey said.

" Yeah. Like yours!HAHA" laughed Tristan.

" Be quiet! Girls!" Joey called.

" Joey Joey He's the man, He kicks everyones sorry can!" the girls sang. "And Tristan is an ugly thick headed geek."

" WAAAHHHH!" Tristan cried. "It's not fair! Why are you always getting better thngs then me!? It's just not fair."

" Well, let's find out then. By dueling!" Joey shouted.

" Ok then! I'll get a chance to stomp your ugly hind." Tristan said back."

" Then let's duel!" Joey declared.

2000-2000 is this life points. ( Joey than Tristan)

" I play… uh… Swamp Battle Guard." Joey shouted.

" Then I play the Lava Batlle Guard!" Tristan played.

" Attack!" Joey ordered.

2000-1700

"Then sice im stupider than my pet water, I'll play… BONE MOUSE! It had an attck power of 300!" said Tristan.

"I play uh… something warrior! … uh… I forgot what it was called. Attack points of 800!" Joey informed as he played the card. "Ok Swamp Battle Guard, Attack Bone mouse!"

2000-200

" Oh no! I play another bone mouse!" Joey played.

" ATTACK!" Joey ordered.

1600-0

" Haha!" Joey laughed. "Looks like I'm better."

" WAH!" 

" Wait my girls didn't sing."

" Joey, Joey, he's the man, He kicks everyone's sorry can!" the girls chorused.

( Sorry, I don't know a lot of monsters duelists have except for Yugi's and Kaiba's.)

"The eensey weensey spider climbed up the water spout…" a mysterious voice sang.

" Who's that? Who's there?" Tristan asked worried and with a big nervous sweatdrop at the back of his head.

Then Yugi and co. saw Kaiba skipping through the forest singing the song.

" Kaiba!" Yugi and co. said surprised.

" Huh? AH! You saw me! EEK!" Kaiba sqealed like a nervous wreck.

" Look what you did to Kaiba AGAIN, Yugi!!!" Mokuba shouted.

" We don't care, you rude little punk!" Tea said.

" Take that back you meanie!" Mokuba shouted back.

" Go stick your head in a dish washing machine, PUNK!" Tea shouted. 

" WWWAAAAAHHHH!!" cried Mokuba. "Your mean!"

" Gosh, Tea. Don't you think that was kind of… well… not harsh enough?" Yugi asked.

" I guess… Ok then… You weird headed punk freak from planet im a butt!" Tea said joyfully.

" Hee hee hee! It's cool picking on people, isn't it? Haha!" Yugi laughed. 

" Yugi! I thought you were my friend! Why did you try to save me from Kemo in the cool anime series?" Mokuba said and sked shocked.

" Only so Kaiba would give me a lot of money in gratitude!" Yugi answered " MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!"

" What!? Yugi! I didn't know you were such a rude, incompetent fool who's a big MEANIE!" Kaiba shouted REALLY REALLY RREEAALLLLYY shocked.

" Your so mean Yugi! That's it me and Kaiba are goignt o surrender to you and give you all our money. Also we'll give you KaibaCorp." Mokuba said sadly.

" Yeah! Your too mean. Here's the application forms." Kaiba said.

" Oh yeah! I'M RICH! OH YEAH! I'M RICH!! I OWN KAIBACORP!! YEAH!" Yugi shouted. ( He had 1000000000000 sugar cubes.)

To be continued…


End file.
